Noche de invierno
by Gyllenhaal
Summary: Después de escuchar las espléndidas interpretaciones de Sherlock en el violín, John y él se disponen a cenar, durante lo que pareciera una noche cotidiana en Baker Street.


**.**

**Noche de invierno**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

"Si me enamorara de ti,  
Me entenderías?,  
El amor es raro..."

Wonderful  
Lady Gaga

* * *

Las melodías que Sherlock interpretaba en el violín eran magistrales. A menudo John se repetía a sí mismo que sería un gran violinista de no ser porque su vocación de detective consultor era indudablemente una gran contribución para el mundo.

Era una mañana de invierno en el 221 de Baker Street. El cielo estaba salpicado de estrellas titilantes, a veces difuminadas por el constante pasar de nubes grises. La gente transitaba de un lado a otro en las aceras; pululaban sin prestar atención al sonido del violín en el pequeño departamento de arriba, iban apresurados con las compras navideñas y su murmullo al hablar llegaba hasta las ventanas.

Se suponía que saldrían ese día, a cenar, como era la costumbre. Pero Sherlock se había dejado arrastrar por la pasión que sus notas despertaban, y de pronto se había hecho muy tarde para la cena. John no se molestó. Tenía hambre, pero escuchar a Sherlock interpretar a Mendelssohn era deleite tal que no le molestaba soportar los gruñidos de su estómago tanto como que éstos interrumpieran su apreciación.

En aquel momento concluía _Allegro molto appassionato_.

John estaba tan fascinado que le tomó un tiempo salir de su ensimismamiento.

—A veces me pregunto cómo alguien como tú puede interpretar tan maravillosamente estas piezas de arte —comentó.

Sherlock se echó hacia atrás, mientras en su rostro se esbozaba una sonrisa.

—La música, mi querido John, es el vehículo por el que transita el alma. Mientras alguien tenga una será capaz de apreciar la buena música.

—Creí que no tenías una —ironizó John.

Esta vez Sherlock rio torpemente.

—Eso era un corazón.

—Oh —John chasqueó sus dedos, entrelazando los de ambas manos—. ¿Y de verdad no tienes uno? —preguntó. Sabía que era la clase de preguntas que Sherlock evitaba. En realidad nunca habían hablado de sentimentalismos, ni habían tenido charlas profundas o íntimas acerca de cada uno; él poco sabía de boca de John sobre lo que éste había vivido en Afganistán; lo que sabía era parte de sus deducciones, y nada más.

Sherlock acomodó el violín sobre su hombro y empezó a tocar notas largas y sin ritmo.

—Creo que nos hemos perdido la cena —dijo.

John no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de triunfo, sabía que evitaría su pregunta.

A menudo, sin embargo, solía creer que en las melodías de Sherlock se encontraban los secretos para comprenderlo; dependiendo sus estados de humor era como interpretaba una pieza. Delicadas diferencias entre cada una, pero no imperceptibles para John. A veces prolongaba las notas, y las teñía de melancolía. Otras, cuando estaba frustrado con un caos, las notas eran ligeramente más rápidas, y para John llegaban a ser estresantes. Esa noche Shelock había tocado de un modo muy particular; un tanto relajado, pacífico, y al mismo tiempo, feliz.

John trató de recordar lo que había pasado antes de que Sherlock se sentara con el violín. Habían quedado en salir a cenar. John había ido a tomar un baño, y consecuentemente Sherlock también. Ambos se habían arreglado. Ahí lo tenía como muestra: llevaba un saco azul, sus pantalones, lisos y listos para las calles, y sus zapatos bien pulidos. Siempre perfecto.

—¿Quieres que prepare algo de cenar? —preguntó John de pronto; las palabras parecieron escaparse de su boca, sin que él las comandara.

—Es muy considerado de tu parte —dijo él, haciendo el violín a un lado.

John asintió, sonriendo, y de inmediato se puso de pie; se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a hacer uso de sus conocimientos sobre la comida y la preparación. Sherlock hizo algo insólito: comenzó a apartar sus instrumentos de química de la mesa, y cambió el mantel; luego colocó uno limpio y dispuso sobre la mesa un pequeño florero y un par de velas. Nada demasiado extraño, pensó John, porque ese día el departamento estaba atiborrado de velas por doquier. Según Sherlock, quería relajarse.

—¿Dónde están los platos, John? —preguntó detrás de él.

—¡¿No sabes dónde están los platos? —exclamó John.

—Acabo de preguntarlo.

—No empieces —se apresuró a decir, antes de que comenzara con sus exageradas explicaciones—. Están aquí —dijo, señalando las puertas de cristal en la parte superior de la alacena, sobre su cabeza.

Sherlock se acercó para alcanzarlos, tuvo que recargar su cuerpo en John hasta que éste quedó aplastado por el detective. De inmediato se apartó y fue a colocar los platos.

Pasados quince minutos John sirvió la comida, y se aseguró de que Sherlock destapara una botella de vino, porque esa noche hacía frío y no pudo pensar en algo mejor para calmarlo que el vino.

—Tú y yo bebiendo chocolate caliente frente a la chimenea —dijo de pronto Sherlock, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó mientras se sentaba.

—Que deberíamos sentarnos frente a la chimenea a beber chocolate caliente. —Y al ver en la expresión de John que no comprendía, añadió—: En navidad. —De nuevo el rostro de incredulidad, y para remediarlo Sherlock siguió explicando—. Sabes que no voy con Mycroft. La señora Hudson tiene planes, según he notado por su nuevo corte de cabello… —Entonces se detuvo—. Bueno… claro… si es que tú no tienes planes. Es completamente admisible que los tengas… ¿Sabes qué? Olvida lo que dije.

Agitó la mano y John apenas tuvo tiempo para entender el dilema mental en el que Sherlock estaba metido.

—Pensé que antes de conocernos pasabas las navidades solo —comentó, tratando de provocarlo de nuevo.

—Antes de conocerte no hacía muchas cosas —contestó, apenas audiblemente.

—¿Cómo?

—Olvídalo. Pero qué bien se ve la comida. ¿Quieres vino? —comenzó a servir ambas copas.

John lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó.

Sherlock no contestó. Comenzó a comer, apresuradamente para tratar de evitar las preguntas de John. Terminaron de comer media hora después. John levantó la mesa y se dispuso a lavar los platos, sin embargo Sherlock se ofreció a hacerlo. John tomó aquello por una consideración bastante más rara, así que lo mandó al sofá a sentarse, pero Sherlock insistió y John tuvo que esconder los platos detrás de él.

Sherlock pareció un verdadero niño tratando por todos los medios de quitarle los platos para lavarlos; incluso lo arrinconó contra la pared de la cocina.

—Vete al sofá —insistió John y Sherlock no tuvo más remedio que dimitir en su ofrecimiento y retirarse volviendo la mirada amenazadoramente.

Al término de acomodar los trastes limpios John se acercó a la silla cerca de la chimenea, y tomó asiento frente a ella. Por un momento se perdió en las salpicaduras del fuego y en el color escarlata que irradiaban algunas llamas.

De pronto palabras volvieron a salirle de la boca, sin que pensara en pronunciarlas.

—Podemos hacer el chocolate ahora mismo —dijo.

Sherlock levantó el rostro, emocionado por la idea. Había estado boca abajo en el sofá al otro extremo del cuarto, como en un berrinche tras la derrota de los platos.

—¿Significa que estarás fuera en navidad?

John sonrió.

—Significa que podemos repetirlo en navidad —John se puso de pie, fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el chocolate.

Sherlock lo esperó frente a la chimenea, sentado en el sillón. Estaba cavilando ciertas cosas, acerca de la facilidad de John para derretir las barras de chocolate en la leche, y luego para servir el resultado en las tazas sin derramar ni un poco. John llegó con ambas tazas y le extendió una, que todavía exhalaba el vapor de su calor.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Sherlock cuando lo vio sentarse en la alfombra, en lugar de en su silla.

—Me siento. ¿No eres tú el que siempre discute que no hay que evidenciar lo obvio? —ironizó John.

Entonces John se recargó sobre las piernas de Sherlock, sin dejar de ver como hipnotizado el rutilante fuego de la chimenea. Los murmullos en las calles se habían apagado, y sólo quedaba el sonido de los leños al crujir.

—¿De verdad no tienes corazón? —preguntó John.

Sherlock pudo escuchar el hilo de su voz, titubeante. No sólo era el sueño lo que motivaba esa pregunta. Había en el tono cierto malestar que no logró identificar de inmediato, hasta después de sentir a John tiritar.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó, y le puso su bufanda sobre el cuello. Pero al hacerlo pudo ver el rostro de su amigo y distinguir sobre su mejilla una delgada ruta de humedad, trazada por una gota que en ese momento llegaba a su barbilla—. ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó alarmado.

La respuesta era bastante sencilla: le dolía pensar que su amigo se considerara a sí mismo una persona carente de corazón, cuando, para John Watson, Sherlock Holmes era el mejor hombre y el más valiente que hubiera conocido. Pero se negaba a admitirlo, y prefería experimentar un dolor solitario, uno que quizá fuera el que Sherlock debería sentir por decir esas cosas.

—Estoy cansado —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Se fue quedando dormido, profundamente, mientras sus lágrimas se consumían sobre el pantalón de Sherlock, quien permaneció quieto un momento, y luego comenzó a acariciar el cabello de John, mientras bebía a lentos sorbos el chocolate; cuando lo terminara llevaría a John a su habitación y lo dejaría dormir.

Pasaron varios minutos para que el chocolate se terminara, pero cuando así fue Sherlock levantó a John sin la menor dificultad; era pequeño, y liviano. Incluso le causó un poco de gracia la manera en que cabía tan bien entre sus brazos.

La puerta del cuarto de John estaba abierta, así que no tuvo el menor problema para entrar. Lo recostó sobre la cama y después lo arropó. Secó con un pañuelo suyo los restos de las lágrimas que aún se marcaban en su rostro.

—En cierto modo tengo un corazón —dijo, mirándolo dormir.

Se dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero entonces sintió la mano de John halando su saco.

—Quédate —le dijo.

Sherlock no volteó a verlo. Se quitó el saco y desabotonó su camisa. Escuchó a John moverse, y supo que se estaba quitando el suéter, para dormir, y que estaba haciéndose a un lado para dejarle espacio.

Sherlock se recostó, tranquilamente, bocarriba, como solía dormir. John a su lado. Lo sintió acercarse y abrazarlo. Sherlock subió su brazo para dejarlo recargarse sobre él, y abrazarlo también.

—Tengo un corazón —dijo.

* * *

Bueno, aquí les traigo mi primera contribución a este fandom. He escrito más, pero para el HolmesxWatson de la película. Pueden visitar mi perfil y buscar más fics míos si gustan.

Saludos!


End file.
